


danna pining™

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: request: if you're not backed up with fic requests, can I please get a nobell oneshot where they're training or fighting in a battle together? something where one or both of them is pining in secret but then this happens, you know how it goes
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	danna pining™

Danna shifted into her swarm just in time to avoid Nova’s hit. She flew in a circle around Nova before changing back. She bit back a smile as Nova crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

“Cheater,” she scoffed, though there was a teasing glint in her eyes. “I thought we agreed on no powers.”

“Well, that’s easy for you to say,” Danna said, letting out a small laugh. At her words, something in Nova’s expression seemed to shift, though it lasted for only a brief second. “But fine, I won’t count it.” She cast a wink at Nova.

A blush tinged Nova’s cheeks and she quickly diverted her gaze. Danna pretended not to notice.

Earlier that night, Danna had asked Nova to be her sparring partner. Nova agreed almost immediately. Besides the two of them, there weren’t many other people in the training hall. They’d been training together for nearly half an hour now, with a short break thrown in at some point.

Over the past few weeks, Danna had noticed that Nova spent a lot of her nights at headquarters. Though Nova had told her that most of her time was spent cataloging things, she told Danna that she spent some time in the training hall, too. Danna made a mental note of this and started staying a little later at HQ some days to train and was usually able to catch at least a glimpse of Nova, sometimes even able to hold a small conversation. Though Danna would never admit it aloud, it was an attempt to get to know Nova better. To learn more about the girl who shut everyone out. Despite Nova being on the team for over a month, no one knew much about her aside from what was on her papers and the little she said.

Whenever Danna looked at Nova, it was like a thousand different warning signs started flashing at her. There was just something about Nova that gave Danna the impression there was more to her than she was letting on. Not to mention that Danna was slightly intimidated by her, put off by Nova’s unwavering confidence. But despite all of that, Danna found herself drawn closer to Nova. Driven both by her desire to know everything there was to know about Nova McLain, both the good and the bad, but also the small crush she harbored—which, admittedly, wasn’t as small as Danna liked to think it was.

Nova was always sending her mixed messages, casually flirting one second and going cold the next. Danna had no way of telling if Nova returned her feelings and had yet to work up the courage to just ask her. Just the thought put butterflies in her stomach.

Danna mentally shook herself and dragged her attention back to Nova. She barely managed to block one of Nova’s blows, only to notice Nova’s outstretched foot a second too late. Danna fell to the mat with a small thud, landing on her back. Nova leaned over her, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

“I win,” Nova said, drawing Danna’s gaze to her lips.

Nova held out her hand to Danna. Danna let out a half-laugh before grabbing her hand. She allowed Nova to pull her to her feet. Danna pulled her hand away from Nova’s, perhaps a bit too hastily, and brushed her hands off on her pants.

Danna turned to face Nova, whatever words she had been about to say dissipating when she met Nova’s gaze.

“Same time tomorrow?” asked Nova, fixing her ponytail.

“Yeah,” Danna said, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled at Nova and, a bit to her surprise, Nova smiled back.

With a small wave, Nova turned and made her way over to the exit, leaving Danna with even more conflicting emotions than before.


End file.
